


История о том, как Гейла завела свой бизнес на Энтерпрайз

by aarizona



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: И вот так, блядь, это вышло…





	История о том, как Гейла завела свой бизнес на Энтерпрайз

И вот так, блядь, это вышло…

**9**  
Экипаж, к вам обращается капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк! Наш корабль ждёт долгая исследовательская миссия, и командование Звёздного Флота, чтобы облегчить наш труд, прислало новые директивы по внутрикорабельным взаимодейтствиям. Да, они так и написали! Ознакомьтесь и присылайте предложения!

**8**  
— Монтгомери Скотти, это твоё? Очень удобно…

Джейла сделала несколько пробных взмахов, примериваясь к рукоятке, а потом ударила по стене. Скотти прибежал на нехарактерный свист в инженерном отсеке (и голос Джейлы, конечно):

— Что такое, ми… Милая, а где ты это взяла?

— Я думала, это твоё, Монтгомери Скотти.

— Просто Скотти. — Скотти пялился на кожаную плеть в руках Джейлы. — Просто Скотти, милая.

**7**  
— Все биоматериалы — только через научный отдел. Женька, пометь, что это коммандеру Споку. Как вообще у нас оказалась посылка из Орионского синдиката?

— А ты последние новости не слышала?

— Какие?

— «Звёздный Флот в целях улучшения внутрикорабельных коммуникаций…»

— Не цитируй эту херню, фу! Скажи нормально!

— Разрешили делать почти всё, не мешающее дисциплине.

— Ну… и раньше всё было норм, танцы там, музыка… То есть как, совсем всё разрешили?

— Ага.

— Хм.

— Ага! Коробку подписывай и пошли.

**6**  
«Доктор Маккой, в научный отдел!»

— Спок, не вздумай умереть, гоблин зеленокровый! Какого чёрта ты нанюхался неизвестных веществ! Томас, каталку сюда. Эй, ты вулканец, а не терминатор!

Леонарду Маккою понадобилось три часа, чтобы вытащить коммандера Спока с того света.

— Я предупреждал Кирка, чтобы больше никаких вулканцев и орионок одновременно. Но о таких последствиях я даже не мечтал. А вы, коммандер?

— Если я прав, Леонард, то мы можем написать хорошую статью о токсическом воздействии орионских феромонов на полувулканцев.

— Ненавижу с тобой соглашаться, но ты прав, чёртов гоблин.

**5**  
— Ой, Кэрол, как ты круто управляешься с репликатором! А научи меня?!

Через час Кэрол Маркус поняла, что учителя в академии — поистине выдающиеся личности. У неё научить Гейлу Петровски хоть чему-нибудь стоящему с репликатором не получилось.

Но зато получилось продемонстрировать другие свои таланты.

Гейла, сладко потягиваясь и потирая свежий синяк на бедре, внимательно рассматривала плеть.

— Классная вещь! Давно такой не пробовала, ммм. А фаллоимитатор можешь?

Кэрол, высоко вскинув бровь, возмущённо посмотрела на Гейлу.

— Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Ну я с собой взяла только три, и они мне надоели, ну пожалуйста, Кэрол!

Но после часа объяснений того, какой именно формы резиновый член нужен, Кэрол Маркус злобно сообщила, что она, видите ли, инженер по новейшему вооружению, а не по членам.

— Ну и зря. Члены тоже весёлые.

— Как ты вообще инженером стала, Гейла?!

**4**  
— Коммандер Спок, подойдите, пожалуйста, в трюм…

Голос Скотти прозвучал на мостике как-то даже испуганно.

— Мистер Скотт, я уже говорил, что называть часть грузовой палубы, отделённой для нужд экипажа, трюмом — некорректно.

— Коммандер Спок… Я думаю… Вам надо подойти.

— Скотти, что у вас?

— Эм… Капитан…

— Коммандер Спок, идите и успокойте Скотти. Я закончу с отчётами и тоже подойду.

— Да, капитан.

В трюме Скотти показал на большой деревянный ящик. Спок наклонился, внимательно посмотрел и поднял бровь.

Доктор Маккой появился внезапно — после определённых событий он не хотел отпускать Спока одного к грузовым отправлениям. Почти как с Джимом, чёрт возьми, только у Джима медицинская история толще. Но ненамного.

— Мистер Спок, а зачем вам столько резиновых хуёв?

— На чьё имя посылка, Скотт?

— Леонард, вопрос неожиданный, но какова степень физиологической достоверности этих изделий?

Гейла ворвалась в трюм, протиснулась между Скотти и Маккоем, закрыла коробку грудью и пролепетала:

— Доктор… коммандер… Это моё!

— Ваше?

— Вся коробка?

— Да! Это коллекция пенисов человекоподобных существ. Ну… реплика. Коллекции. Коллекции моей семьи. Знаете, как сложно было добыть? Через семь кораблей добирались, мои хорошие.

— Миз Петровски, с какой целью вам необходима эта коллекция?

Гейла приоткрыла рот, машинально поглаживая один из резиновых членов.

— Ну… Это моё исследование.

Положение спасла Кэрол, только теперь добравшаяся до трюма:

— Да. Мистер Маккой, Коммандер Спок, это наше научное исследование, посвящённое…

— Я не хочу знать подробностей, Маркус. Спок, пойдём, это точно нетоксично.

— Да, доктор.

**3**  
Разговор за шахматами в каюте Спока:

— Спок, так что там за история с резиновыми членами? О чём говорил Маккой за ужином?

— Очень любопытное событие, капитан. Энсин Петровски совместно с лейтенантом Маркус проводят исследование…

— О, Гейла! Она подружилась с Маркус, замечательно! — Джим засмеялся, прерывая Спока на полуслове. Он переставил фигуру и посмотрел на Спока:

— И, Джим, я вызвался помочь ей в исследовании.

Голубые глаза капитана распахнулись шире.

— Что?

— Я принёс игрушки, Джим.

**2**  
Поздний вечер. Медотсек. Офис СМО.

— И ты знаешь, он ещё тестовые образцы унёс.

— Кто? Спок?

— ДА!

— Чёрт… За Джима. Не чокаясь, — поднимает стакан.

**1**  
— Секс-шоп «Орионские причиндалы»!

— Гейла, нет!

— Ну тогда «Лучшие традиции Ориона»

— Нет!

— Трахаемся и машем!

— Гейла, блядь! Как тебя Нийота выдерживала?!

Гейла сникла, перестала улыбаться, едва не замахнулась на Кэрол.

— Не говори о ней.

— Сходи к психологу, а?

— Я лучше к тебе схожу.

Гейла протянула Кэрол плеть. Кэрол улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Договоримся.

— Трах-тибидох!

— Что?

— «Трах-тибидох», мне Паша байку какую-то рассказывал, мы назовёмся «Трах-тибидох»! Давай, оформляй заявку. Давай-давай-давай, Кэрол, ну же!


End file.
